Silver Bullet vs Black Organization
by pendragon876
Summary: Exactly as the name implies. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

**Chapter 1**

Conan had a feeling he was being followed one day while walking to school. It was right after he was shot at by a sniper. It missed. He was being paranoid. One can never be too cautious. "Conan-kun!" Ayumi said. "You are not paying attention!" Miksuhiko scolded. "Sorry, you were talking about a haunted house right?" Conan asked. "Yup" the three said. "There is a haunted house that our classmate's cat ran into. The house is said to be haunted because sometimes you can see shadows moving inside that abandoned house." "Oh I see."Conan replied knowing that he will be pulled into it one way or another.

**≈Time Skip≈Night≈**

The shounen tantei met up at the front of the creepy mansion."Did anyone forget anything?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Nope" they all replied.  
"Let's go" Conan said. They entered the house and turned on their flashlights. They went up and searched the places where they might find a cat. Conan was behind them while searching. Suddenly, he was pulled into a room with a cloth on his mouth and he fainted.

**≈Time Skip≈A Few Hours Later≈**

"Send out the search squad! Look for Edogawa Conan!" Inspector Megure ordered. "Yes" came the reply. Ran was at the corner of the room sobbing. Sonoko was trying her best to comfort her. _'I can't lose anyone anymore, first Shinichi now Conan?'_ Ran thought. She knew her friend was trying her best to comfort her, but she just couldn't stop crying and worrying.

**≈Scene Change≈**

Conan woke up in the car. He pretended to be asleep and assessed the situation. He was wearing a grey hoodie and black sweat pants, his hands and legs were tied rendering him immobile he also had a mask on. "What do we do with him aniki?" "Wait for further orders" he froze. He knew that voice, It was Gin and Vodka.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Detective Conan**  
**A/N: I would love to hear suggestions on how to make my writing better and ideas for the plot. Thank you! (^.^)**

**≈Mouri Detective Agency≈**

_Riing Riing_  
_'Why won't Shinichi answer? Why is it that whenever Conan is in trouble he is never there?'_ Ran thought.  
She began crying again and kept calling Shinichi. Sonoko was trying her best to comfort Ran, she just went home because it was already late.  
_'I- I know that crying won't do me any good' _Ran thought wiping away her tears.  
"But what can I do?" Ran thought pacing back and forth.  
"If I were Shinichi I would think of a plan to rescue Conan, but I'm not a genius" Ran said, suddenly stopping, she took out her phone and proceeded to call Kazuha.  
_'If I can't think on my own it would be better to call Kazuha,two minds are better than one, and I can't bother Sonoko anymore than I already did'._ Just then Kazuha answered,  
"Is there somethin' wrong? It's already late" Kazuha asked yawning.  
"Oh" said Ran as she glanced at the clock  
"I'm sorry I forgot the time, but this is important, I need your help Conan-kun was kidnapped"  
"What?! Conan-kun was kidnapped?!" said Kazuha.  
"Kudo was kidnapped?!" shouted Heiji in the background.  
"Wait where are ya goin' ?"  
"To Kudo"  
"Wait for me!" Kazuha said while closing her phone. Ran was happy knowing that Hattori will help with the search for Conan.

**≈Scene Change≈**

"News Flash: The boy Edogawa Conan, KID's rival, and the police mascot, was kidnapped. It is unknown what the suspect's motive, and gender, or whether he or she has an accomplice." the television's volume was put to max at that and the strawberry-blonde haired man sat upright and listened intently. _'He sure loves to put himself in trouble' he thought._

**≈Scene Change≈**

"Megure-keibu, there are still no leads on Conan-kun" Takagi said.  
"I see, keep looking" Megure replied while sighing.  
_'I'm worried about Conan-kun'_ Takagi thought.  
_'It would be great if he manages to escape like always, he's very smart but he's also still a kid_' Takagi sighed._ 'Everyone was worried about Conan-kun'._

**≈Scene Change≈**

Conan pretended to stay asleep as he listened to Gin and Vodka's conversation.  
"Aniki, what does the boss would want to do with this little kid?" Vodka asked.  
Conan mentally sighed in relief when he realized they didn't know who he really was.  
_'But what would HE want to do with him?'_  
"It's something about him being a capable future leader to take his place in the future"  
Conan was shocked. _'I should find a way to escape_ _soon'_.  
"Then why tie him up?"  
"I take no chances"  
The rest of the trip went by quietly.

**A/N: I'm sorry for any kind of OOCness.**  
**I have a question: What does Gin call Vodka? And ****I would love hearing ideas for this story from all of you.**


End file.
